


Poor Decisions

by Foxbabi



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I’m warning you, Knotting, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Trans Kabu, kinda rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbabi/pseuds/Foxbabi
Summary: Raihan is babbling again, lost in his fantasy. Kabu can’t say no to that smile.But, even as they part, Raihan’s on his taxi to Hammerlocke, Kabu can’t scroll away the feeling that something is gonna go terribly wrong.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu, Dande | Leon/Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693339
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Poor Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this https://twitter.com/Babithefox/status/1233887119673786371 some time ago, and had an idea for a sequel.

They’re all back at the gym, Kabu is interacting with Leon, showing him how to do some exercises and helping the younger man with weights. They’re chatting friendly, smiling at each other. Raihan’s is watching them, he sees Leon hovering over Kabu and he realize:  


  1. Kabu looks like he’ll fit perfectly against Leon frame;
  2. They look really hot together, sweaty and breathing heavy;
  3. He’s not jealous.



Suddenly, he imagine how Kabu’s smaller frame would look, between his and Leon’s body, both holes filled so to the brim.  
He know Kabu can take it, they already did something similar with toys, but will he be up to the idea of having another person?  
Leon’s on the treadmill and Kabu get closer, snapping Raihan out of his daydream by asking what’s on his mind.

The dragon tamer tell him exactly that.

Kabu takes his time thinking about what Raihan is suggesting.

_He doesn’t understand this alpha._

Their training continue. If Kabu is perturbed, he doesn’t show it.  
Raihan is not pressuring him neither, he knows better. The old man need his time to process things.

Soon, they’re out, waiting for their rides. Kabu is standing close to Raihan and, as the tall boy leans down to get his “goodbye kiss”, he’s grabbed by the neck of his shirt and kept still.  
Kabu’s hands tremble a little.  
If Raihan notice, he’s not saying anything.

“I’ve... thought about what you asked me... If Leon is ok with it, we can...”

Raihan’s smile gets wider, his signature grin on full display. He’s on Kabu before he can finish the sentence, kissing that frowning face.  
“You’re the best love! You’ll see, Leon is totally gonna say yes! That dude had a crush on you since I did! Next heat is gonna be E P I C!”  
Raihan is babbling again, lost in his fantasy. Kabu can’t say no to that smile.  
But, even as they part, Raihan’s on his taxi to Hammerlocke, Kabu can’t scroll away the feeling that something is gonna go terribly wrong.

....

Then, the day arrives.

Kabu wakes up, and he already know it’s gonna be today. He’s not uncomfortable yet, but he can feel his body getting warmer. It’s also way earlier than expected... he swear, sometimes he can’t believe what Raihan’s doing to his body...

Soon, he is sending a text to the dragon tamer. Is way too early in the morning for Raihan to see it, so Kabu have time to prepare himself and his house, because Arceus be damned if they’re gonna do this thing at Raihan’s place... that boy have too many toys and too much of a curious mind.  
Kabu fold a big towel over the bed, he and Raihan already get pretty messy, but with a third person in the equation... he wants to save his mattress. He likes his mattress.

  
 _It’s a good mattresses_.  
  


Raihan answer excitedly, later on, sending a picture of himself and a flustered Leon, with the caption “ _we’re coming for you”._  
Kabu smiles soon drops as an old feel of dread wash over him. He hug himself, closing his eyes... everything is gonna be fine... right?.

...right?

...almost too soon, the two younger men are at Kabu’s place. Raihan can’t stop laughing at his friend’s face, when he first take a good _sniff_ of Kabu’s need.  
The dragon tamer encircles Leon’s neck with a long arm, pulling him out of his stupor.

“Our champion has never been with an omega too mr. Kabu. Please, be gentle with him”

Kabu nods, eyeing the two young men in his living room. They’re tall, beautiful and, apparently, ready to please him.  
Maybe he worries too much...

They move to the bedroom. Leon looks out of place, almost like he does’t know what to do with himself. It’s Raihan the one doing the first move, starting this thing before someone decides to bail out.  
He moves behind Kabu, hugging and nuzzling the older man. His hands slides under the worn, red shirt Kabu’s wearing, slowly exposing the toned body underneath. 

Kabu is lax under those big, familiar hands. His body getting warmer by the heat and the others presence so close.  
Raihan’s hands suddenly grasps on Kabu’s pectorals, pulling him up, shirt still bundled up, belly and navel uncovered but now Kabu have to stand on his tippy toes to follow Raihan height, back arching, hand grasping those long forearms.

“Doesn’t he looks amazing Lee? Cmon, don’t be shy. Come and have a taste...”

Leon stand there, frozen for a second, before coming closer, eyes focused on the smaller men, how Raihan’s hands almost cover entirely that pale chest, squishing the muscles together.

  
The champion is stalling, Kabu decides to help him. One small hand reaching Leon’s check, pulling him in for a heated kiss.  
As soon as their lips touch, Leon’s hands find their place on Kabu’s hips, thumbs gently stroking toned abs.  
Raihan’s smiles, pushing Kabu into Leon’s body, as he grind his growing erection against that pert ass.

This was really a great idea.

They move to the bed, Raihan gently pushing Kabu over Leon.  
They don’t have to be told twice, strong hands find Kabu’s hips, guiding him closer, his smaller ones finding purchase on Leon’s shoulders as Raihan scoot lower, behind the shorter man’s back.

  
Raihan eyes the damp patch in the other’s boxers. He noses it, enticing a surprise jerk from Kabu.  
He would like to take his time, but Kabu always smells so fucking delicious while in Heat. They’re gonna have time to slow down later...  
For now, he can hear them making out, the soft noises going straight to his dick.

He pulls Kabu’s soiled underwear down, inhaling deeply, pale, strong thighs trembles.  
Finally, lips makes contact with that soaked, needy pussy.

 _Delicious_.

Raihan can’t help himself, moaning blissfully at the first taste, tongue lapping hungrily at heated folds, pushing in to get more of that flavor.

  
Kabu moans into Leon’s mouth as Rainhan begin slurping noisily.  
As much as he’d love to dwell on eating his lover out, he knows he have something else to do if he wants Kabu to be able to take them both.

As he stand up to retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand he stops to admire the two men on the bed.  
Leon expression mesmerized as Kabu removes his shirt. Dark hands immediately feeling the exposed skin, mouth lacing on a perk nipple. The soft gasp that follow going straight to his groin.

  
It’s Leon’s turn to undress, and Kabu is fast to catch Raihan’s horny gaze.  
That little shit _smiles_ , before sliding down his Leon’s body, nuzzling the bulging erection still trapped in denim.

  
Raihan mouth is suddenly very dry.

  
Jeans and underwear are lowered just enough, heavy cock springing free, precome already leaking. Leon manage to get stuck in his shirt, arms flailing as his dick get enveloped in soft, searing, wet bliss that’s Kabu’s mouth.

  
Catching on with the program, Raihan climb back in bed behind Kabu’s raises ass.  
Warming the lube in his hand, he went back to his original plan: two fingers plunging immediately in that wet cunt as the other hand began massaging that tight asshole.  
Kabu moans around his mouthful  
Leon’s confused and delighted expression makes him chuckle.

“Gotta soft you up for Lee over there. Luckily, you’re so wet already... are you that excited to have us both?”

Leon’s whines at Raihan’s words, Kabu pushes back against those curious fingers. One slips in, then another.

  
Seems like the heat made the older omega greedy _everywhere_.

_It would be mean to make him wait._

Some rearranging later, Raihan’s is sprawled on the bed, Kabu sandwiched between him and Leon, both men pushing in, as Kabu _howls_ in pleasure.  
Raihan chuckles, nuzzling Kabu’s neck while Leon groans in concentration.

“See Lee? I told you it was gonna be great. Damn baby, you’re amazing... taking the both of us like a champ, I bet you feel so full”

Kabu arch his back, clenching almost painfully against he double intrusion.  
As Raihan said he, indeed, feels incredibly full, both man rubbing him so deliciously both inside and outside.

  
He already came once, on Raihan’s fingers, but he can feel another high approaching. His body trembles, almost seize over a particularly strong thrust, clenching desperately at the double assault.

  
He doesn’t even know who’s pushing in and who’s pulling out, the two young men having lost their rhythm some time ago.

They’re all already at their limits.

They come almost at the same time:Kabu’s holes clenching vice, milking those long members spearing him open.  
Raihan and Leon follows soon, the first one pushing his hips up with intent, slipping his growing knot in just in time.

  
Leon is not so attentive, heavy member sliding out and ending up unloading all over that toned ass and abused hole.  
He soon collect himself from his highs, instinctively rutting back inside, confused as his knot prevents him from plunging all the way in.

Raihan is laughing, kicking his friend’s leg playfully.

  
They forgot to tell him.

  
But it’s ok, soon enough, Kabu has him reclined at their side, hands working on Leon’s softening member.  
It’s a bit of an awkward angle but Raihan can’t complain.

  
He still get to rut into that tight channel.

Knots deflates, but their members are still hard and leaking.

It’s another go.

The three of them keep going at it for quite some time. They even manage to knot the older man both at once.  
 _...Fuck, yes, you feel so good baby, so tight... taking us so well... gonna fill you up so good..._

It’s late into the night when they finally decide they’re too spent to continue.  
Kabu is way too tired even to get up... thank god he had covered the bed in towels preventively.

They all soon fall asleep, cuddled together; Raihan on one side, Leon on the other, spooning an exhausted Kabu, one strong arm keeping him _possessively_ close.

....

Raihan wakes up to the bed shaking. One hand rubs tiredly at his eyes, trying to rouse his sleepy mind.  
Outside it’s still dark, no birds singing...  
Ok, it’s still night. Why did he wake up?

Leon is fucking Kabu into the mattress _right beside him_.  
The older man is on his knee, chest plastered to the bed, back arched deliciously as Leon dives in with long, powerfull thrusts.  
The soft little gasp almost covered by the obscene wet sounds between Kabu’s legs.

“Damn guys, you started without me? I’ll feel betrayed if I wasn’t already so proud of you Lee!”

Raihan’s jokes, like always.  
There something wrong in the air, he can almost _taste_ it.  
And yet he brushes it away.

  
Leon doesn’t really answer, to occupied groaning into Kabu’s ears.  
Raihan just smiles. He know _that_ feeling.

“...Ok! I’m really dehydrated, I’ll go get some water. Be **good** while I’m gone”

Kabu whines. Leon growl into his ear.  
And Raihan feel a pang of... he doesn’t know what to name it.

  
_His skin itch._

  
For a moment, he wanted to lunge at his friend... Claws him away from Kabu.

_What is wrong with me?_

Shaking his head he gets out, dragging himself downstairs, to the kitchen.  
He takes a long drag from a plastic bottle, feeling a little more awake.

  
Why did he had that thought?  
He’s positive he is not jealous. They’ve both already crossed that line, fucking Kabu in tandem.  
So what is grating his nerves? Leon is doing exactly what he was invited for.

And still, A little part of Raihan want to drag him away from his lover.

When he comes back, he get stunned by the door.  
Something is deeply wrong.

Leon is still on top of Kabu, but he’s now forcing him down, almost caging the smaller body.  
Both of Kabu’s wrists are pinned down to the bed, first clenching, tension clearly visible into trembling limbs.  
Leon is biting hard, blood flooding from numerous deep marks on Kabu’s back.

There’s so much blood, he can almost feel the coppery taste in the back of his throat.

  
Kabu is whimpering, a little, painful sound, muffled by the sheets. All the while, Leon keep the merciless pounding, the wet slapping noise no more arousing.

  
After one particular violent thrust, one of Kabu tired eyes catches Raihan’s confused ones and what’s happening in that bed collide with the dragon tamer like a ice cold bucket of water.  
He drops the bottle, going for Leon, not yet fully grasping the situation.

“Hey! Lee? I know I told you he can take it but cut it out now. You’re hurting him!”

Leon _growls_ , eyes wild, as he pushes even harder into the trapped body underneath.  
Kabu’s feet digs into the bedsheet, trying to crawl away as a long, painful sob escapes him.  
A horrible, broken sound.

Suddenly, shits go south.

Raihan grasps Leon’s shoulder, trying to get his friends attention, and the other snaps.  
An elbow impact with Raihan’s ribs, making his breath hitch but he endures the blow, bodily forcing his friend away from Kabu.  
They collide with the ground, limbs tangled, snarling at each other’s.

  
Eyes wild and chin covered in blood, Raihan feels like he’s dealing with a rabid pokemon.  
Leon is stronger, build like a brick wall where Raihan is more of a long board, the dragon tamer soon find himself overpowered.

Kabu stumbles out of the bed to, cursing. Leon’s gaze locks on the older man form, and Raihan uses the opportunity to sucker punch him.

...

Groaning, Leon rubs his head.  
The first thing he notice is that his jaw hurts like hell.  
The second, is the taste of... blood? Why is there blood on his face?  
He then take note that he’s no longer on the bed.  
Finally, he raises his eyes enough to notice the rest of the room.

  
Raihan is sitting on the ground opposite of him, coddling a trembling, bleeding Kabu.  
“I’m sorry love, I’m so very sorry. I didn’t know... please talk to me, please say something...”

Suddenly, reality crashes on Leon. Memories floods back but they feel not his... more like watching a disturbing movie.

_What have I done?_

Leon tries to get up, still a little dazed by the blow.  
“I.. I’m sorry... I don’t know what got into me... Kabu, please...”

But it’s Raihan hatred glare that stops him. His friends eyes are burning with rage, arms instinctively pulling Kabu closer to his frame.

_Come closer and you’ll see..._

That’s what that glare saying.

Surprisingly, it’s Kabu that speak. One hand coming up to placate the dragon tamer.  
“Please, don’t... I should have know something like this could happen... it was foolish of me to just assume... that you would had behaved differently from your nature”  
It takes his time measuring every words. His breath still uneven, body trembling in aftershock.

Raihan snorts indignantly.  
“My ass! What does this even mean? That you should have expected to be forced down? Just because Leon’s an alpha! I’ve never did anything like that to you and I’m an alpha to!”  
This is getting his nerves. Leon did wrong, he hurt his lover, he assaulted him...

  
And Kabu’s neck is still bleeding.

“We already established that you’re working different than most alphas. And this was Leon first heat... with another one of his kind to share it with...”

Raihan is still livid. The worst part is that Leon is his best friend. They know each other’s since they were just little children, he **know** Leon would never hurt Kabu... not consciously.

  
He takes a deep breath...

The air in the room is too thick. The smell of sex, fear and blood too strong.

Closing his eyes, he think about what to do...  
Kabu is safe in his arms.  
Kabu doesn’t blame Leon for what happened... he doesn’t blame Raihan either.  
And he’s still bleeding.

The older man tried to move out of his embrace... no way he’s gonna let him.

“Leon... please open the window.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, scooping Kabu in his arms and moving toward the bathroom.  
The older one insisting he can shower by himself but Raihan will have none of it.

  
In the end, Kabu doesn’t have the energy to shoo him away.  
Raihan held him upright under the spray of water, watching streams of pink seeps into the drain.

He wants to punch Leon again.

Dried up, he patches Kabu’s neck at his best, getting a rather strong kick when he tries to check between his legs.

When they get back to the bedroom, the fresh air of the night welcome them, clearing Raihan’s mind.  
Leon is nowhere to be seen. He probably went to sleep on the couch downstairs.

  
The bed still smells too much like him

  
He hastily removes the towels, throwing them inside the bathroom, slamming the door shut with maybe a little too much force.

  
He feels a little better.

  
They tuck themself in, Raihan curling protective over Kabu, nose buried in silver hair. The familiar smells soothing him.

They’re gonna deal with it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
